Fantastic Four (2015 film)
Fantastic Four is a 2015 American superhero film directed by Josh Trank and based on characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Miles Teller stars as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Kate Mara stars as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Michael B. Jordan stars as Johnathan Storm/Human Torch, Jamie Bell stars as Benjamin J. Grimm/The Thing, and Toby Kebbell as Victor Domashev/Doom. A sequel, Fantastic Four 2, will be released in 2017. Plot Reed Richards is hired to work at the Baxter Building, a scientific research facility in Manhattan. He quickly becomes the facility's lead researcher due to his high intelligence. His best friend, Ben Grimm, just so happens to be a security guard at the facility. Reed soon falls in love with Sue Storm, the adopted daughter of his boss Franklin Storm. Johnny, Sue's brother, quickly befriends Reed and Ben. Meanwhile, in the far-off country of Latveria, the cruel dictator Victor Domashev forces abducted American scientist Harvey Elder to reveal the plans for Franklin Storm's top secret project. Harvey knows nothing about the experiment, and so Domashev has his servants toss the scientist into the slave pits. Domashev decides to go to Plan B. He makes an account on an internet forum sight where Franklin's adopted daughter Sue Storm frequently visits. Domashev, under the username "Doom", sends a friend request to Sue, who soon accepts. Back in New York, Reed tells Ben and Johnny about his crush on Sue. Johnny urges Reed to ask her out, but Reed is too shy. Ben tells Reed that he needs to learn to be a man and do things himself. Franklin takes Reed aside and tells him about a top secret project. Franklin and Dr. Elder were supposed to work on it together, but Elder has recently gone missing, so Franklin wants Reed to help him. Franklin reveals that he is working on a teleporter, which can instantly transport people from place to place. Reed and Franklin begin work on the teleporter, and after about a month, they finish what Franklin and Harvey started. In that month, Sue has begun talking online with "Doom", and they have become close friends over the internet. In the Latverian slave pits, Harvey sneaks out and runs away into the Latverian wilderness. He pulls out his cell phone and tries to get a connection. Surprisingly, there is a really good connection, and he is able to call Franklin. Franklin doesn't answer, and the Latverian soldiers find Harvey. As Reed and Franklin run some tests on their teleporter, Franklin asks Reed about him and Sue. Reed is surprised, and Franklin reveals that Johnny told him about the crush. At Sue's apartment, she is watching TV and chatting with Doom on her laptop. Doom asks her questions about her personal life, and Sue tells him about her father and the Baxter Building. Sue begins telling him more and more about her dad, and how all her father's passwords are "SusanJohnny123". Doom suddenly leaves the chatroom, and Sue is confused. Domashev hacks Franklin's Baxter Building website, and discovers secret files about the teleporter project, and something called the "N-Zone". At the Baxter Building, Reed and Franklin plan on activating the teleporter for the first time. Sue and Johnny show up to watch with their father, and Reed invites Ben to see it. Franklin activates the teleporter, and a blue ball of energy is generated out of thin air. It begins to slowly expand. At the same exact time, in Latveria, Domashev hacks the Baxter Building computers. In the Baxter Building, the teleporter suddenly shuts off, and all the power goes out. When the power comes back on, blue energy begins to violently shoot out of the teleporter. A black hole opens above the teleporter, and it begins sucking in everything. Franklin tries to turn the system off, but the black hole only begins to shoot things out. The black hole expands and eventually turns into a portal, which emits cosmic radiation. The building is evacuated, and the five rush out of the room, but Johnny trips and falls behind. Ben and Sue go back to get Johnny, and Reed quickly turns around, but the four of them are bombarded with cosmic rays. Later, Reed awakens in a hospital room. Doctors in hazmat suits enter the room, and tell Reed that he is under quarantine. Reed reaches to lift himself up, and his arm stretches forward really far. Reed and the doctors are all equally shocked. Johnny awakens in his room, and discovers everything is burnt. The doctors enter and see that Johnny is covered in flames. Johnny freaks out, but it isn't hurting him. The flames disappear, and Johnny is back to normal. As Ben awakens in his room, the doctors tell him that his transformation has been a lot more severe than the others'. They give Ben a mirror, and Ben sees that his skin has been turned to yellow rock. Ben freaks out and throws the mirror against the wall, shattering it. In Sue's room, she awakens, and the doctors wonder where she is. She tells them she's right in front of them, but they can't see her. Sue realizes she's turned invisible, but fortunately she has the ability to change back. Franklin shows up and tells the doctors to let the four patients go. The doctors claim it is highly dangerous, but Franklin still urges them to let them go. The doctors hesitate, but let the four out. As they walk out of the hospital, everyone looks at Ben, upsetting him. Back at the Baxter Building, Franklin reveals the government would only let them out if they stayed at the Baxter Building in special rooms and wore special containment suits at all times. The suits are made out of "unstable molecules", and they are all blue with the Baxter Building logo (an orange circle with a number 4 in the center) on them. In Latveria, Domashev has the soldiers carry Elder into the castle. Domashev gives Elder special blueprints and forces him to build robots. Domashev reveals he is going to send the robots to attack the Baxter Building and take the teleporter technology. Elder refuses to help Domashev, and so Domashev has the soldiers lock Elder up in the underground dungeons beneath the castle, all alone. Domashev decides that he doesn't need robots to get the teleporter technology, so Domashev goes to infiltrate the Baxter Building himself. At the Baxter Building, Sue discovers she can not only turn invisible but also generate force fields. Johnny discovers that the unstable molecules are fireproof, and so he can activate his fire powers while wearing the containment suit. Johnny begins constantly annoying Ben about his appearance, despite Sue and Reed always telling him not to. Johnny also develops a catchphrase that he says whenever he activates his powers ("Flame On!"), and suggests that Ben gets a catchphrase. That night, Domashev arrives in Manhattan, and walks into the Baxter Building, saying that he has an appointment with Franklin Storm. They let Domashev into the building, and he heads toward the room where the incident occurred. He sees that the room has been locked down and is quarantined, as radioactive energy is still lingering through the air. Domashev bursts into the room, and sees the teleporter machine. Domashev tries to turn on the machine, but, still malfunctioning, it explodes. The emergency alarm goes off in the building, and everyone flees, except for the quarantined four, who go to see what's happening. They go to the teleporter room and see Domashev on the floor, glowing blue with cosmic energy. Ben asks if he's okay, but Domashev gets up, disfigured by the explosion, and laughs at them. He tells them he is "Doom", Sue's online friend. Sue is shocked, and asks him why he's here and what happened to him. Domashev begins laughing like a madman, and fires off a beam of blue energy from his hand, which hits Ben and sends him flying. Ben gets up, as Johnny activates his powers and attacks Domashev. Domashev and Johnny fight, as Reed attempts to wrap his arms around Domashev. With Domashev all tied up, Sue asks him what's happening. Domashev reveals he is actually the dictator of Latveria, who only chatted with Sue to get information on her father so he could take the teleporting technology for himself. However, Domashev is no longer interested in the teleporter, as he is now obsessed with his powers. Now considering himself a God, Domashev begins calling himself Doom. Reed tells Domashev that he's been mutated, but they can cure him. Domashev asks Reed why he would even want to be cured. Domashev bursts free from Reed's grasp, and sends Reed flying back with another energy blast. The four try to catch Domashev, but he is able to outmatch all of them. They run after Domashev, but he manages to get into a Latverian helicopter and escape. Reed says they must tell the air force, but Johnny gets an idea. Johnny gets a running start, jumps into the air, activates his powers, and zooms up into the sky, using fire to propel himself forward. Johnny pursues the helicopter, and shoots it down over the ocean. Domashev and the pilot fall into the water below, and Johnny lands down in the street. Everyone looks at him, amazed. A little kid asks him if he's a superhero, and Johnny calls himself the Human Torch. People take pictures with Johnny as he shows off for a few minutes, until the other four arrive. Johnny tells everyone that they're superheroes as well. He gives Reed the name Mr. Fantastic, Sue the name Invisible Woman, and Ben the name Thing. Ben gets mad at Johnny, and attacks him. Johnny and Ben briefly fight, but Sue breaks it up by trapping them both in force field bubbles. Sue lets them both go after they promise to stop fighting. On a beach somewhere in New York, Domashev washes up on shore, unconscious, but he was able to survive due to his powers. A kid wakes up Domashev, and asks him if he's alright. Domashev gets up and wanders off without saying a word. Domashev arrives at a nearby mask shop. The owner asks him if he had a rough day, but Domashev just kills the owner with an energy blast. Domashev grabs a silver face mask, and leaves a few wet dollars on the counter. At the Baxter Building, Sue tells Franklin about Domashev. Franklin says he met Domashev years ago at a science expo, and talked with him about the "N-Zone", which Franklin was trying to open a portal to. Sue asks Franklin why he would share theories with a dictator, but Franklin didn't know anything about Domashev at the time. The other three eat breakfast, and Johnny toasts a piece of bread in his bare hands. Ben turns on the TV, and sees Johnny on the news. Ben asks Johnny why he had to name them all, and Johnny calls Ben ungrateful of the free publicity he got from it. As Domashev walks through the streets, he is stopped by the police, who tell him he is under arrest. Domashev kills the police men with his energy blasts, and then he steals their car. Domashev arrives at Mad Thinker Labs, where his old friend Bob Burchill works. Burchill asks the masked man who he is, and Domashev unmasks himself, revealing his scared face. Burchill recognizes him, and asks him what he wants. Domashev asks Burchill if he could make an EMP. Back at the Baxter Building, Reed is working on a cure for the four heroes' mutations, but suddenly all the technology in the building goes haywire and then shuts down. Reed realizes they've been hit with an EMP, and Johnny assumes that it's "Doom". In the lobby of the building, a car crashes through the front doors. Out of it comes Domashev, who proceeds to massacre everyone in the room. The four heroes come down, and attack Doom. As the superhumans brawl, Franklin gets an idea. He goes to a mysterious room, and grabs a strange machine. He rushes downstairs and tosses it to Reed, telling him it's a prototype portal generator, which they can use to trap Domashev in the N-Zone. Reed activates the machine, and it creates a tiny portal that sucks in everything. Domashev gets pulled into the N-Zone, but so does Johnny. Sue goes in to save him, followed by Ben and finally Reed. In the N-Zone, the five outsiders fall out of the sky and land on a floating chunk of red rock in the middle of space. Domashev gets up and attempts to push off Johnny, who lands on another floating rock. Ben tells Domashev that it's "clobbering time", and Ben kicks him off the edge, sending him spiraling off into the void. Reed looks up to the portal they fell through and yells for Franklin. Franklin picks up the tiny device and presses a button, sending the four heroes flying out through the portal. Franklin closes the portal, and the day is saved. News reporters ask Johnny what happened, and he tells them that Ben Grimm, the "ever-lovin' blue-eyed Thing", saved the day. Another reporter asks what the team's name is, and Johnny is about to say something until Ben interrupts and says "the Fantastic Four". After the end-credits, Domashev is seen floating through the N-Zone, unconscious. The camera slowly zooms in on his face, when his eyes suddenly open. Cast *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Kate Mara as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnathan Storm/Human Torch *Jamie Bell as Benjamin J. Grimm/The Thing *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm *Toby Kebbell as Victor Domashev/Doom *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder *Alexis Denisof as Robert "Bob" Burchill (cameo) *Stan Lee as Baxter Building janitor (cameo) Category:Movies Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Fantastic Four (2015) film series Category:EM Films